Deities
Many deities are worshiped by the Peoples of Sanctuary Peoples of Azeroth and Protoss of Aiur. The following is a list of known deities of various faiths and peoples: List of Deities Originators *Anu, God of Good Order Life and Light (the first being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the High Heavens) *Tathamet, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Darkness and Seven Heads (the second being, destruction led to the birth of Creation and the Burning Hells) Askari Pantheon *Athulua (Prime Deity, rules over the seasons and weather) *Hefaetrus (Lesser Deity, God of Fire and Rebirth) *Karcheus (Lesser Deity, known as "the Watcher") *Kethryes (Prime Deity, Consort of Athulua, co-rules with her) *Lycander (Originator Deity, actually an angel, lover of Philios) *Philios (Originator Deity, actually a nephalem, lover of Lycander) *Zerae (Lesser Deity, Goddess of Vengeance and Storms, bride of Hefaetrus) Ancients' Pantheon These trio of spirits are nephalem and the patron gods of the s. *Bul-Kathos *Korlic *Madawc *Talic Shaptev Pantheon *Andariel, Goddess of Anguish *Auriel, Goddess of Hope Love and Compassion *Azmodan, God of Sin *Baal, God of Destruction and Chaos *Belial, God of Lies *Bholen, God of Sloth *Cydaea, Goddess of Lust and Pain *Diablo, God of Terror Chaos and Fear *Duriel, God of Pain *Ghom, God of Gluttony *God of the Forest (name unknown) *Greed, Goddess of Greed *Imperius, God of Valor Courage and War *Inarius, God of Life Creation and Vanity *Inna, Goddess of the Sky *Itherael, God of Fate Destiny and Balance *Lilith, Goddess of Misery *Malthael, God of Wisdom Redemption Dignity Inpededence Creativity Mystery and Magic/God of Death and Oblivion *Mephisto, God of Hatred and Hate *Rakanoth, God of Despair *Tyrael, God of Justice Retribution Judgment/Judgement and Righteousness/God of Wisdom Redemption Dignity Indepedence Creativity Mystery and Magic *Vidian, God of Envy *Ymil, God of the Rivers *Ytar, God of the Sun and Fire *Zaboul, God of Wrath *Zaim, God of the Mountains Xiansai Pantheon *Dirgest (Former God of Desire) *Liria (Former Goddess of the Second Moon) *Tong-Shi (the Father God of the Pantheon) *Zei (the Trickster God) Other *Alarak, God of Ascension *Aldaris, God of Judgment *Alexstrasza, Goddess of Life Creation Hope Order Good and Fire *Allmother, (Vecin Patron Deity) *Amon, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows and Darkness *Aman'Thul, God of Time Good and Order *Artanis, God of Justice and Charge *C'Thun, God of Chaos *Elune, Goddess of Good Order Life and Light *Eonar, Goddess of Good Order Life Creation Hope and Nature *Fenix, God of War *Giyua, (Umbaru Deity) *Golganneth, God of the Sky Good Order and the Ocean *Kalecgos, God of Magic Wisdom Mana Ice and Good *Khaz'goroth, God of Good Order Fire and Forge *Kantwirt, the Ancient God of Thieves *Lord Death, God of Death (Supposed Personification of death) *Ma'lash, God of Ascension and Evil *Malygos, God of Magic Wisdom Mana Ice Order/Chaos and Good/Evil *Deathwing/Neltharion, God of Earth Protection Order Good and Fire/God of Death Destruction Hatred Chaos Evil and Fire *Norgannon, God of Magic Mana Lores and Wisdom *Nozdormu, God of Time Good Order and Lightning *N'Zoth, God of Madness *Ouros, God of Good Order Life and Light *Raszagal, Goddess of Shadows *Sargeras, God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows and Darkness *Sha of Anger, God of Anger *Sha of Doubt, God of Doubt *Sha of Despair, God of Despair *Sha of Fear, God of Fear *Sha of Hatred, God of Hatred *Sha of Pride, God of Pride *Sha of Violence, God of Violence *Talandar, God of Purification *Tassadar, God of Life and Justice *The Lich King, God of Terror Evil Death Shadows and Darkness *The Wickerman (Bogan Deity) *Trag'Oul (Sole Patron Deity of the Priests of Rathma) *The Yellow God (the Only Known Follower is Percepeus) *Tynorvir, God of Light Good and Order *Vorazun, Goddess of Shadows *Yogg-Saron, God of Death *Ysera, Goddess of Dreams Nature Good and Order *Y'Shaarj, God of Seven Heads Trivia *It has been joked that "loot gods" exist in the setting.2015-04-10, SEASON 3 NOW LIVE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 References Category:Deities